


Reimagining Roxas’s Seven Days

by uchuukuuma



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuukuuma/pseuds/uchuukuuma
Summary: Reimagining Roxas’s Seven DaysIf Roxas had a positive memory of Axel…made it to the beach….wasn’t scared…../some raw out of order writings from an akuroku fic I'm working on...Enjoy!





	Reimagining Roxas’s Seven Days

A normal day is what Roxas wishes for. It’s what he wishes for even if he won’t admit it, even if he doesn’t fully realize it or even if he knows what ‘normal’ is. A normal morning. Something mundane maybe, like a sunbeam shining in his room or actually waking up from his alarm and not hitting snooze for the eighteenth time. A normal afternoon, with ice cream and friends and a walk around a familiar town with friendly people. A normal evening with comforting food, and maybe getting caught by a train on his way into town. And finally, a normal night with warm covers and a glass of water along with twinkling stars to watch over him. Maybe something like that.  
Yet there’s part of Roxas that would say he felt this. All of those moments numerous times, so many times that they blur together. So much so that he’s somehow halfway through the week, no the month, actually, the entire summer…just gone, in a blur or perfectly normal mornings, perfectly normal afternoons, evening, nights, all of it. As if he woke up from a dream, all the days passed but in reality, it’s one night.  
The sun hits Roxas’ face making him slowly stir awake. He’s more tired than usual or was it because he remembered there’s only a week left of summer. One week? What had he done in his catalog of normal days to only realize now there’s only one week left?  
He gets out of bed, feeling like he’s done this a hundred times for the first time.  
\--  
“You said you knew me…or you acted like you did…and that felt real.” He nodded but it was to himself like he was going down a checklist in his mind. “I have these memories of this town and my friends and these people but somehow it’s like I’m the only one to see you...and that doesn’t feel any less strange than the ice cream I eat on the clock tower.”  
“I showed you that-“ Axel said without meaning.  
“What?”  
“I-“ he started again but stopped thinking he shouldn’t say more he thought of all the ice cream they ate together and the “we” he tried to start again “I took you there and gave you ice cream once….”  
Roxas’ eyes widen he’s quiet for a moment, looking at him and back at the ice cream. Roxas tried to gather his thoughts,  
“I don’t dream about you…I dream about another boy…he has brown hair…and two friends…and I’m by the ocean…but I can honestly smell the salt from the beach and feel the breeze on my face. Those dreams feel like reality when I close my eyes. And that familiar feeling isn’t far off when I’m standing by you or when you say my name.”  
“you dream about him?” Axel's eyes grew wider  
“You know who he is?” Roxas was excited “What did I have another life or something? Memories of my past life?” Roxas laughed but Axel stiffened.

\--  
“What are you doing to him?” DiZ appears behind Axel.  
“What?” Axel whipped around, more agitated than it called for, “I’m not doing anything. I’m talking to him. Trying to do my orders with the Organization.”  
“There’s no point to lie to me, Axel…”  
“I’m not lying.”  
DiZ sighed, “you’re changing the path, the world I created wasn’t meant to last much longer, he needs to go back.”  
“I’m trying. Your head isn’t on the line here, they’re fed up. I’ve tried delaying, it’ll be worse for all of us if I can’t get Roxas back.”  
“You know that isn’t where he belongs, you’re chasing a fairytale.”  
“I’m chasing my friend.”  
“As I said, Axel, there’s no point to lie to me.”  
“Don’t bother me again. If we cross paths because of Roxas I’m not going easy on you. Both of our time here is short, I get that. You tell your lackey to keep it together until I can get through to him.”  
\--  
“Why don’t you hang out with your real friends?” Axel asked Roxas and it catches him off guard,  
“What do you mean real friends?” Roxas says confused. “You’re my real friend.”  
Axel huffed  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Roxas asked, “You are, you totally are, wow Axel I thought we were becoming close again!” he nudged him “you can’t push me away, you just got me back.”  
“Yeah, so it’s gonna hurt twice as much when you leave again.”


End file.
